The invention relates to a portable work stand, and more particularly, to a portable work stand that may be site assembled using components to suit the task at hand.
Often, a worker, such as a carpenter, sheetrocker, painter, or the like will be working in the field and it becomes advantageous to have a portable work stand to support the tools or a small scaffold to support the user. In the past, the user has taken various items found on the site and attempted fabricate a usable work support from the found items. While this may function, it can be time consuming to collect the necessary items and fabricate the work stand. Additionally, the work stand is not portable and may even be dangerous. When the worker moves to another site, the process must be repeated.
Several portable work stands have been developed such as saw horses and portable scaffolds. Constructionists commonly need a work bench, which often is created again using existing material on the site. Such work benches lack support for the materials being cut. That is, the materials are not held level with the cutting surface on a chop saw or other such equipment. The scaffolds also lack a tray from which to hang or lay tools and small materials, requiring the construction worker to carry all such materials on their person.
What is needed is a portable scaffold system that converts between a scaffold, a work bench and a saw horse. Desirably, the scaffold system should provide support to materials when used as a work bench. Further, the scaffold system, when operated as a scaffold, should provide a tray for tools and materials. The material support and tray should be removable and slidable along the surface of the scaffold system, with the removability and slidability being a quick and easy process.
The present invention is a scaffold system, convertible between a scaffold, a work bench, and a saw horse, complete with a removable or slidable support for materials and a tray for tools and small materials. Described is a scaffold system adapted to be used with a plank. The system is provided with at least one end support which engages the plank. A moveable tray, including a plank attachment, a vertical support and an upper horizontal support, selectively secures to the plank. The vertical support interconnects the plank attachment and the upper horizontal support.
The system may include a material support bracket including a plank securement adjustably joined to a material support. The plank securement may have a stationary arm in slidable engagement with an adjustable arm designed to capture the plank therebetween. A spring may draw the adjustable arm toward the stationary arm to allow for easy attachment and removal. The material support may have a extenders joined to the stationary arm and a platform joined the extenders. The extenders may be used to adjust the height of the platform.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a collapsible design easy to set-up, take down and store.
Yet another advantage is that the present invention may be used as a work bench, a saw horse and a scaffold.
Still yet another advantage is that the system provides a tray properly positioned for a user standing on the scaffold with the tray behind the work, e.g., out of the way, but at easy access, and the tray is positioned to support tools and the like at hand level for the worker standing upright.
Still another advantage is that the scaffold is provided with a material support attachment to support materials in a level position such that the materials may be cut with a chop saw or the like.
These and other advantages will become apparent when reading the description below.